THE END?
by X5-4521
Summary: MAX AND LOGAN FIND THEIR CURE AND THIS IS MY STORY!!!
1. Default Chapter

The end?  
  
Max was standing there, without making any kind of noise maybe Sandeman would  
  
come there, to the place were he used to work, she didn't told Joshua or even Logan  
  
about this, about the things she found out, about how White is one of Sandeman's  
  
sons and how the other one was in a loony bin she didn't told Joshua about this  
  
because he was going to be jealous and Logan was going to worry even more about  
  
her and she didn't want this to happen, suddenly there in the middle of her thoughts  
  
she heard a noise, it was a man's voice, it was calm and quiet so that didn't worried  
  
her, the thing that worried her was that voice saying "Max" she got a out a little bit  
  
outside her hideout and saw a man it was like a grandfather type of man, but not too  
  
old, he saw her too, so Max was now completely undercover, she asked -"Who are  
  
you looking for?"  
  
He said -"You."  
  
She asked how he knew her name was Max and he told her -my son told me. She  
  
didn't knew what to think, she didn't knew who that man was, her first thought  
  
was...Sandeman, but she didn't knew which son was talking him about. The man said  
  
-you're right, and it wasn't Ames it was the other one. Max suddenly felt relieved about  
  
what the man said, wait it's not an ordinary man it's Sandeman, and she was still  
  
there, speechless, there were so many things going on in that moment in her head.  
  
He said: so you have been looking for me, at least that's what my son said.  
  
So Max finally said a word -What am I? ,I knew you were going to ask me that, so  
  
they have started to show already? Max said you knew about the words? Of course, I  
  
was the one who created your perfect DNA, so I was the one who arranged those  
  
words to pop out at this expecific time. Max said: I don't think I have a perfect DNA,  
  
because right now im carrying a virus that it's against an expecific DNA. Sandeman  
  
started to think, he said: which type of blood? AB-.You have to mix some of your  
  
blood with the AB- type then inject it in your body and that's the cure. Max was  
  
shocked, after all this time without Logan that was the only thing that they have to do?  
  
Max said thanks and asked again what am I? Sandeman said "The one" the one that  
  
it's going to end with the Cult, the one that it's going to save the humans and the  
  
transgenics. She also asked why did you left Joshua there, alone in Manticore, he  
  
said because of Ames, he hated him, he was jealous of him, of how he treated a  
  
transgenic.  
  
Max asked: Am I going to see you again?, he said yes.  
  
At Logan's apartment:  
  
Max was already there seating in the couch in front of Logan without saying anything.  
  
Logan started to worry and he asked if everything was okay, she only said three  
  
words: I saw him.  
  
Logan said who? -Sandeman, now I know the things that I wanted to know, I even know  
  
our cure.  
  
He was in shock, he didn't asked anything either, the only thing he asked was if she was  
  
okay.  
  
She said yes, and she asked for some of his blood, they putted some of each blood in a  
  
different glass, and Max looking at Logan, with a face that she didn't saw before, said -I  
  
hope this is the cure, she mixed the two types of blood and the two of them stared at  
  
the two types of blood mixing, first turning purple and then a few seconds later it turned  
  
red again.  
  
She looked at Logan and smiled, but she was still nervous, she injected the blood in her  
  
body and like ten seconds later she felt a hand touching her face, she turned quickly and  
  
looked him into his eyes worrying about him, what if something wrong happens? But  
  
nothing happened. 


	2. what happened?

They were so nervous touching each other after so long, they were looking into each  
  
others eyes, when they kissed, it was a long kiss, like if they weren't going to kiss each  
  
other again, before doing anything Max told Logan that she was in heat, he didn´t care.  
  
The next day -10:30 a.m.  
  
The loud noises coming from the street was what woke Max up. She opened her eyes  
  
and looked around, she felted weird, she was sleeping.  
  
This wasn't her apartment. This wasn't her bed. She became more awake as she saw  
  
the sleeping form of someone next to her.  
  
She didn´t remember about what happened last night, she quietly inched her way over to  
  
the bed's other occupant, she needed to see if that person was who she tought it was,  
  
she needed to see if all this was real or it was just another dream.  
  
She was next to Logan, he was still asleep beside her.  
  
He looked so innocent, like a little boy. And he was obviously nude under that cotton  
  
blue sheet. Come to think of it...  
  
Yep she said mentally, checking herself. So am I.Further evidence to this  
  
revelation lay strewn about Logan's hardwood floor. A pair of jeans, a blue ribbed man's  
  
sweater, her own black tank and leather pants.  
  
We must have been busy she remarked with a small smirk.  
  
Flashes of the night suddenly came to her "You're so beautiful Max" his voice was  
  
husky, "I never thought I could do this again" He kissed her and wrapped a leg around  
  
hers Wait, back that up...he used his *leg*..but that can't be. She looked around for his  
  
exoesqueleton, but didn't find it. Another memory filtered it's way into her mind. "I can't  
  
believe this" she cried enthusiastically launching herself at him "Neither can I" he  
  
hugged her back "But here I am, or rather here I *stand*"  
  
Now she remembered everything. He had recovered, was able to walk again, to  
  
celebrate all this, their cure and the fact that he was walking without any exoesqueleton  
  
he made dinner for her which turned into *other* things later.  
  
She had told him that she was in heat, but he didn't care, that if this was what she  
  
needed every four months, who was he to deny it.  
  
"I have feelings for you and I know that you do also, and after this cycle is over I will still  
  
be here for you" that´s what Logan said to her.  
  
He had sounded so sincere, so reassuring that she had given in, let him give her what  
  
she needed, and what he wanted. And after that memory, came a bolt of realization that  
  
struck her like a blow to the gut by one of Lydecker's goons.  
  
Damn!she was in heat, and she "give" in. She had never given in, always being strong  
  
enough to ward off the urges, because she knew of the consequences.  
  
She jumped out of the bed and raced towards the bathroom. She retched, again, and  
  
again until there was nothing left but noxious stomach acid, and when she was done  
  
she slid, exhausted to the floor.What have I done?  
  
"Max, are you okay?" Logan's voice came through the door of the bathroom  
  
"Yea" she called out with more reassurance then she felt. Her mind was racing as well  
  
as her heart, and her stomach ached from all that heaving.  
  
Logan came through the door, obviously unconvinced.  
  
He kneeled by her on the floor. He took in her appearance, of her sweat soaked hair,  
  
and pale face. "What happened?" 


	3. This is what happened

"Nothing" she replied "Something I ate just didn't agree with me"  
  
She stood up, wincing as she did, and then realizing that she was still naked, she  
  
yanked a towel around her body.  
  
She walked back on shaky legs to the bedroom and retrieved her clothes off the floor.  
  
Logan had disappeared, and now came back with a damp cloth. He took her hand  
  
and made her sit down, and she followed him, without argument.  
  
"You sure you're okay? you look pretty crappy" Logan asked again, wiping her face  
  
with the cloth.  
  
"I'm *fine*" she spat back.  
  
He just shot her a look, setting the cloth down.  
  
There was an uneasy silence that hung about them.  
  
Max pulled some lint off the towel that she wrapped around herself, and Logan re-  
  
adjusted the sash on his robe.  
  
"So about last night" Logan began, but Max interjected  
  
"If this is one of those 'I'm sorry, but it was just a one time deal' speeches, spare me  
  
now" she said with an assertive tone.  
  
Logan shook his head "I wasn't going to say that, I was *going* to say that it was  
  
incredible, and if you do THAT every time you're in heat then you can hide out here  
  
all the time" he finished his remark with a smile.  
  
Max didn't reply at first, she was to busy thinking.  
  
I have to see the doctor, I have to know  
  
She looked back up. Logan was still waiting for a response. She didn't have one.  
  
"Hate to screw and run, but I have to get to work" she stood and went to get dressed,  
  
leaving Logan sitting there.  
  
Upper Seattle  
  
Women's Health Center  
  
One Week Later  
  
11:30 a.m.  
  
This room is freezing Max noted sitting on the examine bench in the little paper  
  
gown they made her put on. She glanced back at the clock for about the twentieth time in five minutes  
  
What the hell's taking so long? The doctor told her it would only be a minute, and  
  
that was forty minutes ago. She was already late for work. Normal was going to  
  
blow a gasket, if he hadn't done so already.  
  
The door to the room opened, and the doctor came back in. "Sorry that took so  
  
long" she apologized walking up to Max "I had to see another patient who re-  
  
scheduled at the last minute"  
  
That's why these people MAKE appointments so they can KEEP them Max  
  
fumed to herself, but said to the doctor:  
  
"I understand" She fell silent, unable to think of the right words to use for her next  
  
statement, but finally decided on: "so?"  
  
It seemed like forever, but it was actually three seconds later when the OB/GYN  
  
responded:... 


	4. Finding out

..."Yes, the test was positive".  
  
Max let the information seep in. She was pregnant.There was a baby growing inside  
  
her, LOGAN'S child,and she was terrified. She had successfully avoided him all  
  
week. Coming over only when necessary,this put a terrible strain on their  
  
relationship,but she needed space to think.  
  
"You're only about seven days along, so right now I can't tell you anything other then  
  
that the embryo is healthy" the OB told her  
  
Thank god for small favors she mused. "Can I go now?" her tone was edgy, she  
  
wanted to get out of this place.  
  
"Yes" the doctor responded, and handed her a pill bottle "This is an iron supplement,  
  
take it twice a day, and avoid things like asbestos, animal hair, these can harm the  
  
developing embryo"  
  
"Doctor" Max began in her 'you-don't-know-shit-tone' "In case you haven't realized,  
  
it's a crappy, dirt world out there, how can I avoid stuff like that when it's just one big  
  
land fill outside?"  
  
The doctor looked at her for a long moment before speaking "Ms. Guevara, I am fully  
  
aware of what life is like out in Seattle's 'real world', and I KNOW about all that  
  
"stuff" as you like to call it, but for the health of your baby, you will just have to take  
  
extra care" her tone was like that of a exasperated mother telling her child that the  
  
sky was NOT purple, it was blue.  
  
"Fine I'll do that" Max spat out snatching the pill bottle from her. She collected her  
  
clothes from where they lay on a table.  
  
"Do you want me to run a paternity test?" the doctor's tone made her turn back  
  
around.  
  
The nerve of this snobby, upper crusted BITCH! Max's thought's were angry. She  
  
knew EXCATLY what the doctor was getting at, that she slept around, basically that  
  
she was putting all those girls on the streets out of business  
  
"No that's all right" she responded coyly "I'm sure I haven't crossed paths with any of  
  
you're married lovers" She spun back around and went to get changed,  
  
ignoring the doctor's enraged look. play with fire you get burned Max slammed the  
  
door to the ladies room.She yanked her clothes back on, her thoughts were racing.  
  
I can't tell Logan she decided suddenly. It will just be another liability that he has  
  
to worry about She pulled the navy blue sweater over her head, and smoothed her  
  
hair down.  
  
She exited the room, and walked out the building.  
  
Jam Pony X-Press  
  
12:40 p.m.  
  
"Well well, you finally decided to show" Normal said to Max as she peddled her way  
  
into the building on her bike "To what do we owe the privilege of you lateness?"  
  
"I had business" was all Max said as she dropped the bike in a heap on the floor.  
  
Normal just looked at her  
  
"The only 'business' you have is here, with me" he said to her.  
  
"Normal, leave my girl alone" Original Cindy told him straight up "So she's a little  
  
late, people have LIVES" Cindy crossed her arms, daring him to say anything more.  
  
As usual Normal was up to the challenge.  
  
"No, you use to have lives, NOW you have jobs, and next time I want comments from  
  
the peanut gallery, I'll buy some Planters" he paused and looked at Max  
  
"Next time I'm gonna start deducting your pay for every minute you're late"  
  
"Whatever" Max muttered under her breath. She walked over to where Cindy was  
  
siting on an over turned crate.  
  
"So what's the dealio girl?" Cindy asked looking up at her "You've been actin' weird  
  
all week" her voice was that of a concerned friend.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind" Max answered truthfully.  
  
She flipped an old office chair around and sat, resting her chin on the back.  
  
"Things okay between you and Rich boy?" Original asked  
  
"I guess" Max shrugged  
  
Cindy pounced on her "What does that mean? either you're in pixie land, or you're  
  
bitchin', ya know what I'm sayin'? There's not much of an in between'"  
  
"Okay, I haven't spoken to him in a week" Max answered.  
  
"See, Original Cindy knows what she's talkin'' about" Cindy said, scoring one for  
  
herself.  
  
Max just rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, we TALKED, just not on a-" she  
  
paused, searching for the right phrase "deeper level"  
  
"Oh, I hear ya" Cindy stated.  
  
"Max, this one's yours" Normal shouted at her.  
  
Max groaned in annoyance and walked up to him. He handed her a package. "It's  
  
headed for Indigo Valley"  
  
"Ooo.." Max shook the box "I bet it's drugs"  
  
"We don't worry, about the contents, we just deliver the stuff" Normal told her.  
  
Max sighed and retrieved her bike.  
  
"Wait up chica" Cindy called out "I'll go with you"  
  
"You're working remember?" Normal interrupted  
  
"I'm taking a break 'kay?" Cindy glowered, and Normal was actually silent.  
  
"Thank you for using Jam Pony" Max said with over coated sweetness to the tall  
  
black man, who accepted the package.  
  
He slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Same to you pal" she sneered and walked down the rickety wooden steps that led  
  
back down to the ground.  
  
Her stomach suddenly did a one eighty, and she hopped off the steps to puke in the  
  
bushes.  
  
"Hey Max, you all right?" Cindy approached her concerned.  
  
Max nodded, and heaved a few more times. Damn morning sickness.  
  
She had gotten it everyday like clockwork for the last week. This was another reason  
  
she wanted to avoid Logan. She couldn't very well hide the fact that she was carrying  
  
his child if she was visiting the Tidy Bowl man all the time.  
  
After she was done, she wiped her mouth off, and stood up, meeting Cindy's  
  
scrutinizing glare.  
  
"What is up with you Max? You're all keyed up all week, you haven't spoken to  
  
you're man in all that time, and now this"  
  
"It's nothing" Max shot back, walking back over to her bike.  
  
"That ain't nothin'" Cindy stated, looking at the stained grass, before going after her.  
  
They peddled for about five minutes, when Cindy spoke again. "Ya know I'm only  
  
askin' ya 'cause you're my home girl, and I care 'bout you're well being"  
  
Max stopped peddling "You're not gonna let this go are ya?"  
  
Original shook her head  
  
"Okay" Max began "I'm uh, sorta pregnant"  
  
Cindy nearly fell off her bike "What?" she looked Max full in the face "Are you  
  
serious?"  
  
She nodded "About one week along"  
  
"Does Logan know?"  
  
Max let it slide that she had jumped to her obvious, but in this case CORRECT,  
  
conclusion, and answered her "No, not yet"  
  
"Why are ya holdin' out on him?" Cindy wanted to know  
  
"I have my reasons" Max shot back "Anyway, I just found out today"  
  
"ARE you going to tell him?" Cindy went in another direction.  
  
"I don't know" Max answered honestly, finding the dirt filled road a little more  
  
interesting. She stared at it a few more seconds before looking up. "Don't tell anyone  
  
about this okay?" her tone was more demanding then asking.  
  
Cindy nodded "Original Cindy knows when to keep her mouth shut, but you DO have  
  
to tell him sometime"  
  
Max didn't say anything more. 


End file.
